Noveleiros
by Hakeru-chan
Summary: Ou: O dia em que Kurosaki Ichigo ia se declarar para Kuchiki Rukia! Fic baka, obviamente de Naruto! Pena que não cabe esse título como o principal... Encontramos Sasuke vendo tv. Será que assim ele tem um pouco de paz? XD Espero que se divirtam! :D


_- Fic adaptada de uma divertida HQ – "O dia em que Dirceu Antônio ia se declarar para Gerusa Raquel!"_

_- Como vocês já devem ter reparado, para adaptar a fic, peguei emprestado o nome do "casal" de Bleach e da Isuzu de Fruits Basket - espero que eles não se importem XD_

_- Tive que fazer diversas adaptações na história original, inclusive para incluir a Ino, já que eu precisava de alguém bem escandalosa... e precisava da Hinata para ajudar o Naruto também, tadinho! XD_

_Pena que não teve como colocar o Neji e a Tenten nessa... ia ser gente demais._

_- Bem, espero que se divirtam... e ao final, eu vou dar mais uma explicaçãozinha sobre o propósito dessa adaptação! Até lá! _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Disclaimer: **

Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sakura, Hinata, Ino – ® Masashi Kishimoto

Ichigo, Rukia - ® Kubo Tite

Isuzu (Rin) - ® Natsuki Takaya

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**O dia em que Kurosaki Ichigo ia se declarar para Kuchiki Rukia!**

Era uma tarde calma e de temperatura agradável em Konoha. Naruto caminhava distraído pelas ruas da vila, digerindo o ramen recém comido no almoço.

"_Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo..."_

"_Oh, Kuchiki Rukia..."_

O que parecia ser uma televisão ligada chamou a atenção do loiro, que seguiu o barulho e qual não foi a sua surpresa a perceber que o som vinha nada mais, nada menos... da casa de um certo Uchiha.

"_Eu... queria te dizer uma coisa que está há muito tempo presa na minha garganta..."_

"_O que é, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

- Ah, fala logo!!

- TEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! – Naruto surgiu de supetão na janela da casa de Sasuke, que sentado no sofá, quase jogou a bacia de pipoca no chão com o susto.

- NARUTO, SEU DEMENTE!! O que pensa que tá fazendo, quer me matar?? – esbravejou o Uchiha, roxo de raiva.

- Até que não seria má idéia, mas... no momento só quero saber o que você tá fazendo. – sorria Naruto, irônico.

- Não te interessa, tô ocupado.

- Ocupado com o quê?

- Tô vendo tv, além de demente e burro, é cego?

- Oba, tv! Posso assistir com você? – o Uzumaki estava pulando a janela.

- E eu tenho escolha?

- Não! – Naruto já estava sentado no sofá, pegando a bacia de pipoca que Sasuke havia deixado de lado – E aí, o que estamos vendo? "O Tigre e o Dragão"? "Corra que a Polícia vem Aí"?, "Jardim dos Amassos, o filme"?

- Nenhum desses... é a novela da tarde... "No meio da Sociedade Espiritual havia uma zampakutou e um bankai".

- GASP!! - Naruto quase se engasgou – Ahhhhhhh, socorro!! O Sasuke está assistindo novela!! FUJAM PARA A MONTANHA DOS HOKAGES!! – e o loiro se levantou correndo do sofá, sacudindo os braços.

- Dobe, pára de gritar, eu quero ouvir a tv!! É hoje que o Kurosaki Ichigo vai se declarar pra Kuchiki Rukia e...

Naruto agora tinha um olhar desconfiado para o Uchiha.

- O que foi agora? – perguntou Sasuke.

- Quem é você? O que fez com meu amigo? Você voltou, Orochimaru??

- Como é que é, ficou doido de vez??

- A mim você não engana, RÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! – Naruto saltou em cima de Sasuke e começou a puxar seu nariz como se quisesse arrancar uma possível máscara.

- IMBECIL!! Pára com isso!! – o moreno deu um soco no amigo, que voou longe.

- IMBECIL?? Você assistindo novela e eu que sou o imbecil?? – o loiro estava massageando o rosto, enquanto se levantava.

- Qual é o problema? As coisas andam tão calmas em Konoha que para não morrer de tédio eu assisto a novela da tarde... algo contra?

- Fala sério, Sasuke, tem tanta coisa que você pode fazer ao invés de ficar vendo essa bobagem de novela e... – Naruto olhou para a tv – AHHHHH, É A ISUZU-NEE-CHAN!!!! – ele berrou ao ver a atriz morena de cabelos lisos e olhos vivos na tela.

- É claro que é ela, idiota. Ela tá fazendo o papel da Kuchiki Rukia.

- Que seja, eu adoro ela!! Vai, chega pra lá, agora eu quero assistir!! – e Naruto estava novamente se sentando no sofá, só que agora com o rosto inchado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_Ele está muito mal, Kuchiki Rukia"_

"_Oh, Kurosaki Ichigo, não diga isso..."_

"_Mas eu tenho certeza de que farão o possível para que ele se recupere..."_

- Snif, snif...

- Ah não, era o que me faltava... você não está chorando, né Naruto? –Sasuke olhou para o amigo, que tentava em vão segurar as lágrimas.

- Chuif... chorando? Snif... claro que não, d-de onde você tirou isso? – o loiro deu uma fungada alta – É que caiu um cisco no meu olho! – ele estava com os olhos totalmente vermelhos.

- Cisco no olho uma ova, olha só a bacia de pipoca, tá parecendo uma sopa!!

- Mas é que o bicho de pelúcia que o Ichigo usava pra ir pra Sociedade Espiritual foi brutalmente descosturado! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!! – agora Naruto chorava escandalosamente.

- Eu vi, eu vi... – Sasuke passava a mão na cabeça, estava prestes a perder a paciência.

- Onde será que está o meu primeiro urso de pelúcia? Será que alguma criança de bom coração o encontrou e está cuidando dele? E... e os bichos de verdade? Como estarão Gamamatsu e Gamakichi? – o Uzumaki divagava enquanto deixava mais lágrimas caírem sobre a pipoca.

- Ah Naruto, dá um tempo, até parece uma das garotas chorando!

- Hi hi hi hi hi hi – eles ouviram risadinhas abafadas.

- Parecem garotinhas mesmo, Sasuke-kun! – disse uma voz de garota.

- Olha que bonitinho, Ino! – completou outra voz feminina.

Sasuke e Naruto olharam assustados para a janela. Sakura, Ino e Hinata estavam lá, rindo, observando a curiosa cena dos dois shinobis no sofá vendo tv.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?? – perguntou Sasuke, já vermelho de raiva e de vergonha ao mesmo tempo.

- Nada de especial, mas o barulho que o Naruto fez chamou nossa atenção e aqui estamos! – Sakura sorria marotamente.

- Satisfeito agora, dobe?

- A CULPA É DO TEME DO SASUKE!! Ele me chamou e eu nem queria vir e... – Naruto havia chegado perto da janela, numa tentativa frustrada de se explicar.

- Não adianta Naruto, vocês estão nas nossas mãos... – Ino ria abertamente, sendo acompanhada por Sakura. Hinata segurava o riso, já que, por mais que a situação fosse cômica, ela sentia pena do loirinho.

"_Kuchiki Rukia, eu queria te dizer uma coisa que está há muito tempo presa na minha garganta..."_

- AHHHHHHH, É A NOVELA DA TARDE!!!! – Ino afastou Naruto da frente com um empurrão, e apontava freneticamente para a tv.

- E é hoje que o Kurosaki Ichigo vai se declarar pra Kuchiki Rukia!! – Sakura e Hinata disseram ao mesmo tempo, dando pulinhos de alegria.

- Cheguem pra lá vocês dois!! – Ino puxou Sakura pela mão, que por sua vez puxou Hinata e as três pularam a janela, correndo para sentar no sofá.

- AH, SUAS MALUCAS!! Não cabe todo mundo no sofá!!

- Hum, tem razão, Sasuke-kun...

No segundo seguinte, Sasuke e Naruto estavam sentados no chão. E a bacia de pipoca estava nas mãos das garotas.

- Você e sua grande boca, Sasuke-teme.

- Fica quieto, dobe.

- E ainda ficamos sem as pipocas! – o Uzumaki estava muito emburrado, com os braços cruzados.

- Shiu, silêncio vocês dois, eu quero ouvir a tv e... EEEEEEEIIIIIIII, Shikamaru!! – Ino gritou para o companheiro de time que passava do outro lado da rua.

- Ino, o que você tá fazendo aqui? – perguntou o Nara, se aproximando da janela.

- Vendo tv, quer ver também?

- Ah não, não posso, eu tenho que...

- Você não "tem que" nada, a vila tá super calma e é hoje o capítulo que o Kurosaki Ichigo vai se declarar pra Kuchiki Rukia! Vem logo!! – a Yamanaka se levantou do sofá e num puxão, também pela janela, trouxe Shikamaru para dentro da casa de Sasuke.

- Ai não, mais um... Kami-sama, eu realmente mereço isso? – Sasuke levou as mãos à cabeça.

- Ino, você sabe que eu não gosto muito de novela...

- Cala a boca, senta aí e assiste, Shikamaru. Vê se faz alguma coisa nessa vida, nem que seja ver a novela da tarde!

- Tá, tá, que problemático...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ah, comerciais! Vou aproveitar pra ver se tem um pouco de pipoca seca lá dentro, éca... – disse Sakura, se levantando com a bacia de pipoca na mão e indo em direção à cozinha.

- Saaaaaaakura-chan, traz pipoca pra mim também por favooooor! – suplicou Naruto, sentado no chão, com olhos a la gatinho-do-Shrek.

- Eu não, você que encharcou essas pipocas aqui com seu chororô, se quiser vem fazer!

- Sakuraaaa-chaaaaan... – o loiro estava quase chorando novamente.

- Na-Naruto-kun, se quiser... eu posso fa-fazer pipoca pra você...

- Waaaaaaaaa, faria isso por mim, Hinata? – perguntou o Uzumaki, com os olhos brilhando.

- S-sim... e-eu já volto! – a corada Hyuuga sorriu e se levantou, também indo em direção à cozinha.

- Obrigadoooooo Hinata-chan! – Naruto acenou feliz e Hinata subiu por volta de cinco tons de vermelho.

- Ai, eu nem acredito que hoje finalmente o Ichigo vai se declarar pra Rukia! – Ino comentou, sonhadora.

- Que problemático... – também sentado no chão, Shikamaru jogou a cabeça para trás.

- Ai Shika, tudo pra você é problemático e além disso você não é nem um pouco romântico!

- Ser romântico é problemático, Ino...

- Tá, tá, ao invés de ficar reclamando faça algo de útil, levanta desse chão e vai buscar umas pipocas pra mim na cozinha.

- Eu não quero ir, tô com preguiça.

- Novidade, mas eu tô mandando.

- E eu não tô a fim de te obedecer agora, tsc.

- AHHH SHIKAMARU, SEU MALCRIADO!! Você vai nem que eu tenha que te bater!! – Ino se levantou do sofá num pulo e foi ameaçadoramente em direção ao Nara, que se levantou e começou a recuar em direção à cozinha...

- AH, COMEÇOU!! – Naruto gritou.

- POR KAMI-SAMA, RÁPIDO SHIKAMARU, É AGORA!! – Ino voltou esbaforida para o sofá, seguida por um assustado Shikamaru que já tinha decidido que era melhor obedecê-la.

- He... brincadeirinha, enganei vocês! – Naruto ria - ITAAAAI!!

- Isso é pra você aprender a não brincar com a novela alheia!! – Ino disse; ela e Shikamaru haviam acertado, cada um, um soco na cabeça do Uzumaki – Vem Shikamaru, vamos ver como estão a Sakura e a Hinata na cozinha – a loira praticamente puxava o Nara pela orelha.

- Ai ai, vocês não têm senso de humor... – Naruto passava a mão na cabeça, enquanto Sasuke ria sarcástico.

_"Plim plim"_

- AHHHHHHH DEPRESSA MENINAS, JÁ VOLTOU DO COMERCIAL!! – Ino vinha correndo da cozinha, arrastando Sakura pelo braço, e Hinata vinha logo atrás com uma das bacias de pipoca.

- VEM LOGO, SHIKAMARU! É AGORA!! RÁPIDO!! – a Yamanaka continuava gritando.

- Eu já ouvi, não sou surdo, calma!!! – Shikamaru vinha o mais rápido que podia, equilibrando cinco bacias de pipoca nos braços.

"_Oh, Kuchiki Rukia, eu queria te dizer uma coisa que está há muito tempo presa na minha garganta..."_

- SIM KUROSAKI ICHIGO, DIGA!!

_"E o que é, Kurosaki Ichigo?"_

- Clique -

"_E agora, fiquem com o Campeonato Mundial de Shougi, direto de Xangai, na China."_

- Puxa, que sorte, achei que eles não iam transmitir o campeonato na tv aberta esse ano... – Shikamaru estava com o controle da tv na mão.

- SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!!! – o Nara recebeu uma saraivada de pipocas na cabeça.

- Tsc, que problemáticos vocês! – Sasuke então tirou o controle da mão do Nara e mudou de canal.

- Clique -

_"E então Kurosaki Ichigo, o que está preso na sua garganta?"_

- O QUE É, O QUE É, O QUE É????

"_Um caroço de azeitona!_  
_Ele ficou preso aqui e eu quase nem consigo tossir direito!"_

- O QUÊ???? ERA ISSO??? KUROSAKI ICHIGO, VOCÊ É UM BAKA!!!! – e mais pipoca voou, dessa vez direto na tv.

- AHHHHHH, MINHA TV, cuidado seus doentes!! – Sasuke gritou, tentando manter a ordem.

"_Mas além disso, ainda tenho outra coisa muito importante pra te dizer..."_

- Ahhhhhhh, é agora!!!

- Ele vai dizer!!

- Sim, olha lá, ele vai...

_"Não percam amanhã, no próximo capítulo de 'No meio da Sociedade Espiritual havia uma zampakutou e um bankai', neste mesmo horário!"_

O Uchiha então desligou a tv.

- Kuso!! Eu achei que tudo ia se resolver no capítulo de hoje! – disse Naruto num muxoxo, comendo as últimas pipocas da sua bacia.

- Calma Naruto, esse suspense faz parte! – disse Sakura.

- É que você não está acostumado a assistir novelas, Naruto-kun, mas todas são assim, nada se resolve num capítulo só! – Hinata explicou.

- Se não fosse esse suspense, a gente não ia esperar o próximo capítulo com tanta vontade! – completou Ino.

- E por isso mesmo é uma boa distração, dobe... a gente fica tendo o que esperar no dia seguinte, enquanto as coisas estão calmas por aqui. – disse Sasuke, enquanto os levava até a porta.

- É, vocês têm razão... – Naruto concordou.

- Tenho que admitir, não foi tão ruim assim... – comentou Shikamaru, olhando distraído para o céu; todos haviam saído da casa do Uchiha e agora caminhavam pela rua.

- Eu te disse Shikamaru, você deveria dar mais ouvidos a mim, sabia? – Ino sorria vitoriosa - Ei, amanhã todo mundo aqui de novo na casa do Sasuke-kun pra ver a novela?

- Ah, nem vem com essa, Ino...

- Ah, Sasuke-kun, admita, foi divertido! – Sakura sorria – Por favor! – a Haruno agora tinha seus olhos verdes brilhantes fitando o sério Uchiha.

- Humpf... – ele corou levemente - tá bom, mas nada de bagunça...

- Obrigada Sasuke-kun! – Sakura acabou pegando na mão de Sasuke, que ficou um pouco mais corado.

- Hum... eu só venho se a Hinata vier pra fazer pipoca pra mim! – disse Naruto e todos riram, exceto Hinata que ganhou uma linda coloração vermelho vivo.

- Ela vem Naruto, pode deixar... – Sakura ria, agora abraçando a pobre Hyuuga que tentava controlar o rubor do rosto.

- Sabe, Sakura-chan, eu tava pensando... não seria legal se a nossa vida fosse que nem uma novela?

- Como assim?

- Ah, se tivéssemos esse suspense todo que nem nas novelas, como se fosse um capítulo por dia, não ia ser demais? Podia até virar um livro, uma série de tv, sei lá!

- Tsc dobe, e quem é que iria se interessar pela história de meros ninjas de Konoha? Só você mesmo, Naruto! – e todos riram do comentário de Sasuke, enquanto continuavam andando pelas ruas da vila.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do planeta..._

- Ei, é nesse episódio que o Naruto luta com o Neji?

- Não, é no próximo... aqui o Naruto tá falando com a Hinata e ela tá encorajando ele... MUITO LINDO!!!

- E você, já leu o Kakashi Gaiden?

- Sim, eu já tô lá pelo capítulo 300 e alguma coisa, o Naruto já encontrou com o Sasuke de novo... muito louco...

- Ué, cadê aquele volume que mostra a luta do Shikamaru com o Hidan?

- Tá aqui, pena que a Ino não ajuda ele, eu adoro esse casal...

- Ei vocês, fiquem quietos, quero ler com atenção, acho que nesse capítulo a Sakura admite que ainda é apaixonada pelo Sasuke-kun... ah droga, alarme falso!!

- Mas que coisa!

- E AINDA TEMOS QUE ESPERAR ATÉ A SEMANA QUE VEM!!

**- Fim -  
**

_Bem, além de uma adaptação, essa fic acabou sendo uma homenagem ao criador de Naruto – Masashi Kishimoto (ou tio Kishi-baka-sem-coração-teme XD)._

_Porque por mais que nós não entendamos aonde ele quer chegar e queremos matá-lo a cada capítulo que parece que não ata nem desata a história – ainda mais quando ele não fala nada sobre nossos casais preferidos T.T – a gente sabe que é esse suspense que mantém viva a história do ninja galego, né? ;D_

_Beijos a todos! E deixem reviews, por favoooooooooor, nem que seja pra dizer que tá uma porcaria... afinal, como diz a Angel Sakura/Elisabete, os ficwritters se alimentam de comentários! XD_

_Hakeru-chan_


End file.
